Maid Week
by xkkwan
Summary: Lara agrees to spend a week as Kurt's maid. a deal is a deal right? But does she know what kind of maids he likes..  Warning!: Lemons in every chapter! What can i say? Kurt likes doing it
1. Chapter 1

"Maid Week"

"Lara, wanna play a quick card game?" Kurt asked her as they sat in his living room. Lara had visted him just to check on him. It had been two years since the inncident and Lara wanted to make sure he stayed alive. Kurt's house was located in America, far away from Europe and that hideous lab. "What do you have in mind? Gambling?" Lara smiled, she knew Kurt wasn't that good at cards, and it would be nice for him to buy her dinner-Again. "Na, better. How bout, who ever looses this game, as to become the winner's..hmm..slave?" Kurt smiled cheerfuly as Lara just smirked. "Well, you just can't wait to clean my bathroom, and rub my feet huh?" Lara said. She wasn't really cocky but when she was with Kurt, she tended to let her guard down alittle. After all, he was the only man that could stay with her-skill wise.

A few mins in the game

Lara's heart bumped louder and louder. It was racing. Speeding for it's life. She could not believe it. Out of all the days. Her hand was. ..her game wasn't her today. She shyed away when Kurt blew a full house, as her hands dropped the cards. "Full house, my lady. Now...the deal is on.." Kurt looked at her playfully. "I better go home, and pack for a week.." Lara got up to the door only to be stopped by Kurt. "Who said, you would wear clothes?" Kurt said lustfully. "You, you, can't be serious? Right? Cmon, Kurt, don't be a..uhhmm" Lara barely managed to say. "A deal is a deal, and I like my slaves bare. Oh, well for tonight, you can wear one of my t-shirts, and also go take a shower. I like my women to smell nice and clean, so I can make em dirty.." Kurt said with a smirk. Lara only shook her head and waited behind Kurt. "The, bathroom?" Kurt nodded and led the way. It had been a few since real company had stepped in his mansion. Pictures of him and his brother steered the walls. Then he stopped in the middle and turned left. The bathroom was marvelous. It was big enough for six people! "This right here, is what I call the 'orgy room'. Do you want to know why?" Kurt turned to Lara. "Uhhh, not-It's called that because here is where I can service up to four girls. Or of course they can service me..but you don't belong here. You belong in the special room." Kurt simply laughed and grabbed Lara's hands. "Cmon, time to show you your new lovely room."

"This, this is your room isn't it?" Lara stated as she looked around. Clothes were thrown on the floor, and cigarettes lay scattered on a desk. The room smelled of man-Kurt. The room was quite big for one man alone. But it did not seem to lack the manly assets. Porn videos lay in a desk drawer. Kurt pulled one out. "Jen's Services." Kurt read aloud the title.."Jennifer Stone has to make up some money, so she agrees to work as a maid for her guy friend Chris. But she does not know what he has in mind, as he fucks her in any position at anytime. Not will Jennifer know she shouldn't borrow money." Kurt smirked as Lara's face grew red. "The fucking hell, why do you have that?" Lara grabbed the DVD and stared at the cover. It showed a girl wearing a seductive maid outfit as her hair was put in a long brown ponytail. "Now, Lara, you need to shower. Let's take one shall we? I heard back scrubs feel good when their tits are huge." Kurt took his shirt off, and started unzipping his pants. "Hey, you need to undress too." "What, you think I actually will? I agreed to service you, not..!" Lara was heading towards the door, but Kurt stopped her again. " A deal is a deal. You can leave, but what kind of a person calls of a deal? Besides, you know it's me, Kurt. I won't do anything you don't like. I won't force anything on you. If you want, I'll let you go home. We can call it off. I won't feel right if I force such a lovely woman to sevice me..." Kurt slid away and let go of Lara's hands. "Fine. But it's only a week. Besides maybe you will learn to be neater if I clean for you.."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt led Lara into his main bathroom. Boy was it shiny and white, and were those condoms in a plate? Lara grew nervous as she gripped his hands harder. "Kurt..Kurt..I've Kurt, I've never done this sort of thing." "You mean you never done a feisty, sexual roleplay? Or, Lara, you're a..?" Lara simply nodded and shyed away. (No wonder she was hesiatant to..fuck! I can't be her first! That's not fair to her!) "Listen, Lara, we won't have sex. I want you to choose your first. Your only a virgin once in a lifetime, do don't waste it on me.." Kurt stated as he looked powerfully in her eyes. "I, yeah. But..Kurt..I stayed for a reason." Lara mubled. "I wash your back right?" Lara stood in front of him, waiting for him to undress her. "Lara, we aren't going to have sex here." "I want you as my first!" Lara shouted out before she knew what she had said. "I know Lara, but I'm going to make it special, but first I am going to train you.." Kurt unhooked her bra, and slid down her black panties. "Lara, turn around, but do it slowly." Kurt said as he layed back on the toilet. Lara blushed heavily as she covered her face. Her breast were plump and perky, and her slim figure shined out. Her thighs were musicliar but slim enough to be a model's. Her stomache showed no hints of fat, but showed a small tease of abs. Lara's braid stood long and brown, but surprisingly Lara's crotch was shaved. It was purely smooth like her legs. "I didn't take you would be the type to shave down there. It's cute, but I guess it's a virgin thing. But keep doing it, I do prefer shaven ones to jungle ones." Kurt simply laughed as Lara stood stiff. "Why, how bout we swim now?" Kurt stepped into his pool spa. Lara hesistated but slowly walked towards the pool entrance. (Yes, Kurt's bathroom is basically a spa! His bathtub is a pool!) Kurt swam towards Lara and grabbed her waist. I'll show you what I like." Kurt smirked as her rubbed Lara. He grabbed her ass, then slowly started to rub upwards. He fiercely but yet gently kissed Lara. As he kissed her, he grabbed her left breast. He rubbed it, but started upwards and pinched her erect nipple. "Kur..Kuurt.." Lara shyly moaned his name. Kurt smiled knowing she was being honest. He then got on his knees and started licking Lara. (Kurt is 6'4 and Lara is 5'9-5'10). He licked her neck then worked his way down to her breast valley. He then licked Lara's breast and started sucking on her right nipple as he pinched the left one. Lara responded by putting her hands in his head. "Kurt. That feels good.." Laura was barely talking, her breaths were becoming pants, as his hand slid down her thighs and lightly flicking her clit. He smirked, and switched nipples, doing the same actions but on vice versa. "Do you like this Laura?" He said seductively, already liking the fact that the woman he adored so much was going to give him the greatest gift, her virginity. "Kurt…" Laura's voice was soft as a whispher. " I can feel you poking me.." Her face was red. He smiled and took her braid out, watching her lovely brown locks frame her face. "I know. But tonight, I want to gently pleasure you." Kurt admitted, sliding down on his knees. "Spread your legs." She hesiatated before spreading them, wondering what he had in mind.


End file.
